1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling apparatus that performs an inverted pendulum control to maintain an inverted state and travels with a passenger thereon, and control method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there is known a traveling apparatus in which traveling operation of a vehicle body can be performed by forward and backward movement or the like of the center of gravity of a passenger. Further, there is known a traveling apparatus that includes an empty-vehicle control means that performs an inverted pendulum control for a vehicle body to be independent with no passenger riding on the traveling apparatus (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331443).
However, when a passenger rides on the vehicle body, the passenger operates a handle forward and backward, or inclines the vehicle body forward and backward without intention, so that in response to the movement, the vehicle body moves forward and backward. Therefore, it can become difficult for the passenger to ride on the vehicle body.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and therefore has a primary object to provide a traveling apparatus on which a passenger can safely and easily ride, and a control method therefor.